


Orders

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger Management, Other, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Fury is angry and also a boss.





	

It had been a bad day. No, it had been an infuriating day. And if anyone had made that into a joke, Fury was fairly certain he would have done something so violent that there would have been more blood than person left at this point. 

He really needed to kill something, not just punch or shoot, but throttle, possibly rip their organs out one by one, dislocate every joint in their body, and make them watch as he did it. That sounded satisfying.

Sadly, he wasn't allowed to do that to anyone on his crew, not even Servin, and Fury really hated Servin. There was something about the man that forced Fury to have the nearly indisputable desire to break each and every one of the man's fingers, slowly. 

So, when he entered the bridge to the sight of agents running frantically about as they spotted a Hydra ship racing straight for them, Fury pulled the gunner out of his seat, aimed, and unleashed a controlled volley of projectiles that not only crippled the hull of the oncoming ship, but also pulled smoke from it's engines and the entire ship began to list, losing altitude fast.

Standing from the chair, Fury spewed orders about recovering the ship after it crashed, and people began running again, after a moment's pause to watch as their director took out an entire ship.

Fury stomped off the bridge, nearly in the same way he had come on, but Coulson could tell by the way his feet were falling that if it had been anyone else but Fury, they would have been whistling.  



End file.
